Holding Onto Hope
by mama's-broken-heart
Summary: Ziva David has been out of his life for two years. He never knew where she was or what she was doing, but he's been holding onto hope that she would come back to him. When Ziva shows up at his doorstep one summer night, his whole life changes. Now, he's holding onto a new kind of hope. Disclaimer: All characters previously mentioned on NCIS are obviously not mine.
1. Unexpected Guest

_**Holding Onto Hope**_

 _By wanna-be-bold_

 _He's been holding onto hope that she would come back to him. Now that she has made it home, he's holding onto a whole new Hope._

Ch1

It's been almost two years. Two years since he left her standing on that tarmac. Two years since he had last seen the woman he loves. He's tried not to think about her. Oh how he's tried. But, whenever he looks across the bullpen he still pictures her sitting there, still expects her to be coming up behind him like the sneaky ninja he remembers. The talk with Abby helped a little. It made him realize that, while he still loves her, as long as she hasn't come home he needs to move on with his life. When he ran into Zoe Keats on a case, he realized that this was the perfect opportunity to take Abby's advice. He had known the relationship with Zoe wasn't going to last. It was unfair to both of them to stay in a relationship while he was still in love with another woman. Although short-lived, the relationship proved a great distraction from thinking about Ziva.

However now, sitting here in his living room, staring at his fish tank, he knows that, no matter how hard he tries, he won't be able to forget about his soulmate.

Suddenly he hears a knock on his door. He's always hoped one day it would be her, coming home and saying she loves him. But tonight, like every other night, he looks through the peephole to see his very perky and slightly annoying neighbor Cecilia. Ever since she moved in down the hall she has been pushing him to go out with her.

"Tony. Toonnnyy. Tony, I know you're home. I saw you get off the elevator."

' _Yeah, because that doesn't sound like a stalker at all.'_

"You know, a handsome man like you shouldn't be home alone on a Friday night."

He groaned. Cecelia just couldn't take a hint. He had expressed many times that he wasn't interested in her and he never would be. Sure, she wasn't bad looking, she would have even been his type at one point in time, but since Zoe, he's realized that the only wants to be with one woman, even though that woman is half way around the world.

' _Maybe if I just stay quiet long enough she'll think I'm asleep and will go away. Who am I kidding, it's only 7:30.'_

"I know you can't be asleep Tony. Are you avoiding me again? I bet you're avoiding me. Fine, I'll go home, but you know I'll be back later."

' _At least I can get some peace and quiet.'_

5 minutes later, there's another knock on his door and he grudgingly makes his way to open it.

"Cecelia, I already told you…. Ziva?"


	2. My What?

_**Holding onto Hope**_

Ch 2

He couldn't believe it. After all this time here she was, standing before him at his front door.

"Is this a bad time Tony, were you expecting someone?"

"No no no, come in. Please come in."

"How have you been Tony?"

"I've uh, I guess I've been good. You have you been?"

"I have been better. I have been worse."

Already fed up with the small talk, Tony cut to the one question he wanted an answer to.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you Tony. I needed to come back to DC, to come back home."  
"Why come back now huh? Why not, oh I don't know TWO YEARS ago! "  
"I tried Tony!"

"Well, I guess you didn't try hard enough now, did you?"

At this she let out a choked sob.

"I tried, I tried SO hard Tony, but they stopped us every time."

"Who, who stopped- wait, 'us?'"

"Yes, Tony, us."

"So, there's , uh, there's someone else in your life now.?"

"Well Tony, I um, I suppose you could say that."

He couldn't believe it. For two years he had loved her, waited for her to come back home to him, only for there to now be someone else in her life. He didn't want to ask, but he knew it was inevitable.

"Do you, do you love this person Ziva?"

It was the moment of truth. She knew she would have to tell him, she just hoped she would get to see him, talk to him for a little bit longer before she broke the biggest news of her life to him and she was afraid, no, afraid didn't even begin to describe it, she was terrified, of how he was going to react.

"Yes Tony. I love them. I love them more than I have ever loved anyone else."

Nothing could have prepared him for hearing this. The woman he loves, loves someone else, apparently more than she ever loved him.

"Why are you telling me this Ziva? Why did you come here, to my home, just to tell me that you are in love with another man?!"

Listening to his outburst, she knew she had dragged this on too far and she needed to tell him the truth, no matter what his reaction would be.

"Because Tony, the person I love more than anyone else is my daughter. Is OUR daughter."

 **AN: Thank you to all of my guest reviews and Debbie! You all are great. I'm really glad you're liking the story. I plan to be posting a chapter every day or every other day.**

 **To my one guest reviewer (you know who you are) I'm sorry you thought there was no character development or plot in just the first chapter. There will be more to come so I hope you don't decide to give up on the story.**


	3. A Pregnant Ziva

_**Holding Onto Hope**_

 **AN: Thanks again to Debbie and my guest reviewer for your words of encouragement.**

 **To "been done before," thanks for taking the time to stop, read, and review, but I guess since you think the summary gives away the whole story, you already know what's going to happen so you won't have to read the rest of the story.**

 **Now, onto chapter 3….**

Ch 3

To say he was shocked was an understatement. ' _A child? I have a child. I have a daughter with Ziva David._

"Our, uh, our daughter?"

"Yes Tony, our daughter."

Ziva was frozen in time as she waited for Tony to speak again. She was afraid he would yell at her, be mad that she had not told him about his daughter sooner, or, even worse, kick her out and tell her he never wanted to see her or their child. She wouldn't let her mind wander into positive territory, too worried about getting her hopes up only to have everything fall to the ground.

After several minutes of complete silence, Ziva was getting up to leave when questions started pouring from Tony's lips.

"What's her name? When was she born? What does she look like? What's she like?"

Ziva was taken aback by his positive and excited response. She decided to start with the simple questions first.

"Well, for starters, her name is Tikva Armonie and she was born May 28, 2014."

"Tikva Armonie. Is it Hebrew?"

"Tikva is, it means hope. And Armonie is Italian. It means 'priceless gift from God.'"

"You obviously put a lot of thought into her name, I mean, those aren't exactly common."

"Well, I wanted her name to mean something, and it only seemed fitting that it represented both sides of her heritage. After I first found out I was pregnant with her, she gave me hope that I could become a better person; I became a creator of life, not a destroyer of it. When I had her, I wondered what you would think of her, what you would want to name her, then I remembered what you said to me when I was with Ray, 'handle with care, contents priceless' and I just knew what her middle name had to be."

"She has a beautiful name. I love it. Do you have any pictures of her?"

"Of course. I brought all of her baby photographs. I also brought my pregnancy album, that is, if you would like to see it."

"I'd love to Ziva."

At his response, Ziva stands from the couch and retrieves her bag she left at his front door. Sitting back down, this time closer to Tony, she pulls out first her pregnancy album, then Tikva's album.

"Which one would you like to start with?"

"How about the pregnancy album? I've always wondered what a pregnant Ziva would look like."

"Well then, I guess now you will see." The first picture they come to is of Ziva and a woman who was one of her friends. "This is Alvina. I met her and her husband about a month after you left. She was pregnant at the time with their fourth child, a little boy. She was the first person I told that I was expecting. They were both extremely helpful. She gave me a lot of advice about the pregnancy and her husband took all of my maternity photos."

Tony continues looking through the album, making comments here and there about how beautiful she looked, watching as Ziva's baby bump grew from non-existent until she was about to pop. He comes across two photographs that completely take his breath away.

"Wow Ziva, these pictures are beautiful, they're… breath-taking. How far along were you there?"

"That was about a week before she was born. I had realized that I wanted some intimate pictures to give to you. So, I set up the camera in my room and, well, these were the result."

"I'm… thank you Ziva, I love them. And thank you for thinking of me."

"Tony, I thought of you every day. You are the father of this child and I wanted to have something to give you whenever I came back."

"So, why did you wait until now to come back? Why didn't you come back when you first found out, or even after she was born?"

"I will answer all of those questions soon Tony, I promise. But first, would you like to see pictures of your daughter?"

"Ziva David I thought you'd never ask."


	4. The Baby Album

_**Holding Onto Hope**_

 _By wanna-be-bold_

 _Some lines by promiseyoullbepatientwithme_

 _Beta for this chapter: violetdoodlebug_

 **AN: Hey all, sorry for the late update. My chronic wrist sprain flared up again and I cut my finger making it difficult to type. I had a bad case of writer's block on this particular chapter and I was out longer than I expected the day I planned on writing. Plus, after I finished it, my usual beta was out for the day. Again, I'm SO sorry for the later than usual update. I have chapter 5 about half way written so it should be up soon.**

 **Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! The positive ones always make me smile and the not so nice ones bring out my sarcastic side.** **(I like constructive criticism though)**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 4:**

Ch 4

After laying her smaller pregnancy album on the coffee table, Ziva pulled out a large purple photo album with "Tikva" written on the front and her first picture underneath. The moment Tony's eyes landed on her little pink face he fell in love.

"She was 6 pounds, 9 ounces and 19 inches long. This picture was taken about 10 hours after she was born."

"Oh my gosh, she's beautiful Ziva. Will you tell me about the day she was born?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Well in that case… It was a week before my due date. I woke up and went about my normal routine for most of the day. When I felt my water break around five that evening, I called Alvina who came over with her midwife. I was in labor for twelve hours, giving birth to her just as the sun was coming up in Beersheba." Ziva starts getting teary-eyed at the memories. "I do not think it became real that I was a mother until she started crying when they laid her in my arms for the first time. She looked up at me with these big green eyes and I just knew I would do anything for her."

"I wish I could have been there for you Zi. I'm just glad you didn't have to do it alone."

"I know Tony. I wish you could have been with me too. Alvina stayed with me for a month after Tikva was born to help with anything I needed. Right before she went home, she look these photos of Tikva and I."

As Tony looked at the photos of mother and daughter, he couldn't help but feel heartbroken at the memories he had missed out on making with his daughter and Ziva. He hoped that Ziva's visit was permanent and would allow him to make up the year he was absent from Tikva's life. He broke out of his thoughts when Ziva started showing him photos from Tikva's first birthday and he realized he had zoned out for most of the album.

"Wow, she already has a full head of hair. She looks just like you with those curls."

"She has my hair, but she has your green eyes. And let us not forget the famous DiNozzo smile."

"She looks like us. And she's perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Yes she is."

"So, when do I get to meet the munchkin?"

"I could bring her over in the morning if you would like. We could spend the day together."

"Where is she at now?"

"At Gibbs. I called him before my flight and he offered to pick me up. He was a little surprised when there was a little girl with me. He took to her immediately and she was calling him 'Gampa Gibbs' since I left them."

"I take it you're staying with Gibbs then?"

"That was my plan, yes."

"Why not stay with me?"

"I was not sure what your reaction would be when I randomly showed up at your apartment and announced you had a child. I did not want to assume you would be so welcoming."

Tony couldn't believe she thought he could turn her away.

"Ziva you are always welcome here. I may still be mad that you were gone for two years without contact and kept my daughter from me, but I would never be able to keep you away now. So whadya say? You and Tikva could take my room, I could stay on the couch."

Ziva hesitated, unsure of herself.

"Tony I could not impose on you. You should not have to give up your bed for me again."

"Ziva I told you, you're always welcome here. Besides, I'd really like to be able to put my daughter to bed."

As soon as Tony pulled the daughter card, Ziva knew she had no choice.

"Alright Tony. It is almost 9:00 pm now. I shall go to Gibbs and pick her up then."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"That is okay Tony, I will not be long. I need to explain to Gibbs what is going to happen. For now I will just bring with us enough for overnight and we can see how that goes."

"Okay, I'll just uh, clean up my room a bit before you get back then."

"That would be wise, because when I get back I will have a very curious and exhausted one year old ready to meet her daddy."

"I can't wait."


	5. Meeting Baby Tikva

_**Holding Onto Hope**_

 _By wanna-be-bold_

Ch 5

As Ziva walked out of Tony's apartment, she began to review the last hour and a half. Her talk with Tony went a lot better than she expected. Instead of being furious with her for being away and keeping her daughter from him, he was patient and was allowing her the chance to explain her reasoning behind her actions. He even showed how much he still trusted her when he gave her the keys to his car, knowing she had come over in a cab. During her drive to Gibbs house, she couldn't help but think about how tonight was going to go. She had shown Tikva pictures of her father many times, explaining to her who he was. She just hoped that, at fourteen months old, she would easily take to this new figure in her life – though if Gibbs was any example she would be attached to Tony at the hip. It was just after 9:30 when she pulled into Gibbs home, driving slower and more cautious since Tikva was born, and was greeted by Gibbs when she came in the door.

"Hey Ziver, how'd it go?"

"It went, much better than I expected Gibbs. He was upset at first, but I told him I would explain everything to him later. He even looked through the photo albums I took for him. He is ready to meet his daughter."

"Are you gonna bring him over here?"

"Actually I am taking her over there. We are going to spend the night at Tony's and take things from there."

"You sure that's such a good idea?"

"He is her father Gibbs. You should have seen the way he looked at her pictures. I can tell he already adores her. He needs to get to know his daughter and she needs to know her father loves her. I do not want her growing up like I did."

"Eli wasn't the father you deserved Ziva and I'm sorry for what he put you through."

"Thank you Gibbs, but what is done is done. I am just thankful for the happy memories I have, however few they may be."

"You'll make memories with your little one Ziver. And I know Tony'll wanna be there for them. I'd like to be there for them too."

Ziva couldn't help but choke back her second so of the night as she tightly hugged the father figure in her life.

"I would like that Gibbs."

"He loves you ya know."

Ziva pulled away from Gibbs, wiping at her eyes.

"I love him too. I just hope Tikva will accept him."

"Like you said, he's her father, she's gonna have him wrapped around her finger."

"I take it that has already happened to you?"

"It's hard not to be. She's adorable."

"Yes she is. I suppose she is asleep?"

"Yeah, put her down an hour ago."

"Well, I will go get some bags in the car before I must wake her."

"You bring your stuff in here, I'll take it out for you."

Ziva goes to her room to collect a few bags that she had not had the chance to unpack, along with the portable crib, and brings them out to Gibbs.

"Could you get Tikva's crib in the car while I get her up?"

Gibbs nods as he starts to take Ziva's bags and the car seat out to Tony's car while Ziva goes to wake up her daughter. As she enters the room, she sees her baby sleeping soundly in her portable crib and she realizes how much her life is going to change within the next few hours. She walks over to pick up a now awake Tikva before sitting on her bed, ready to talk to her daughter.

"Tikva, do you remember Ima telling you about your daddy? Well, we are going to go stay with him tonight. You will like him, he is very nice and very excited to meet you. Let us get your seat in the car and we shall go."

Ziva had just started packing up the diaper bag when Gibbs comes in the room.

"All your bags are in the car, crib's in the trunk, seats all that's left."

"Could you keep Tikva occupied while I get her car seat in?"

"Sure. I'll bring her out in a minute."

When Ziva is almost finished installing the car seat, Gibbs comes out carrying a very sleepy Tikva and her diaper bag. Ziva gets Tikva settled into her seat before getting behind the wheel as Gibbs sets the diaper bag in the passenger seat.

"Thank you Gibbs, for everything."

"No problem Kid."

"I will call you when I get to Tony's. We will come back to get the rest of our bags tomorrow."

"See you then. And Ziva."

"Yes Gibbs?"

"It's good to have you back."

"It is good to be back."

"Drive safe."

"I will. Wave bye-bye to Gampa Gibbs."

With Gibbs waving back, Ziva pulls out of the driveway, making her way back to Tony's apartment. No longer one to talk on the phone while driving, she calls Tony as soon as she pulls in to his parking spot. He meets her downstairs to carry her bags and the portable crib while Ziva carries a sleeping Tikva. After they get inside and sit the bags down, the new family takes a seat on the couch just as Tikva starts to wake up.

"Ima?"

"Shalom sleepy head. You had a nice nap yes?"

Tikva nods her head and Tony watches from the side amazed at mother and daughter. He is still finding it hard to believe that his daughter and Ziva are sitting here before him.

"Remember Ima telling you about meeting your daddy? Well my little nesikha, this is your daddy."

Tikva turns to look behind her at Tony who is smiling widely at her with tears in his eyes.

"Hi Tikva. I'm Tony. I'm your daddy. I'm so happy to finally meet you. I already love you so much."

Tikva turns back around to look at her mother with questioning eyes before climbing in her lap and tugging on Ziva's hair. Watching her reaction, Tony starts thinking he did something wrong. Sensing his reaction, Ziva quickly reassures him.

"It is okay Tony, you have not done anything wrong, she is just like this when she is tired. It will be better in the morning after she has slept."

Ziva carries their now sleeping child to Tony's room and guides him in setting up the portable crib. Before laying her down, Tony gives Tikva kiss on the forehead and says goodnight to his daughter for the first time before turning to Ziva.

"Goodnight Ziva. See you in the morning?"

"Goodnight Tony, we will see you in the morning."

For the first time in two years, he had never been so excited to wake up on a day off.

 **AN: Sorry again for the delay. Now it looks like I'll only be able to post 2 or 3 times a week.**

 **I have 23 followers and 8 favorites on this story so I want to thank all of you that followed or favorited! I never expected to get that many so thank you thank you thank you!**

 **And again, thanks to Debbie and my guest reviewers! To my one guest, don't worry, you'll find that out within the next 2 or 3 chapters.**


	6. Pancakes & a Movie

_**Holding Onto Hope**_

 _By wanna-be-bold_

 **AN: I cannot apologize enough for how late this chapter is. I had planned on getting this up a week and a half ago. I know I hate it when writers say this but, life REALLY got in the way of writing. With birthdays this month and classes getting ready to start life has been hectic. I promise not to just abandon this story, but updates will be less frequent (hopefully not as late as this one.) I would love to hear what you all would like to see in the story! I'll start taking thoughts and suggestions after this chapter so if you have any, leave a reply or send me a pm, and please leave a name so I can credit you if I use your ideas!**

 **I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP so this has not been looked over by a beta.**

 **Enough of me talking, here's chapter 6!**

Ch 6

When Tony woke up at 8 am to the sound of pans crashing in his kitchen, his first instinct was to reach for his gun. He paused when he turned over and found the back of his couch instead of his nightstand. That's when the memories from last night came flooding back to him. He remembered the surprise of seeing Ziva on his doorstep after missing her for two years, then the complete and utter shock of finding out they had a daughter together from the night he left her in Israel. After stretching his sore muscles, he makes his way into the kitchen to see what Ziva is doing. He finds her with her back turned to him, looking through his cabinets.

"Good morning Ziva."

Slightly startled, Ziva turns around to say good morning to Tony before turning back to the cabinets.

"I am sorry Tony, did I wake you?"

"It was time for me to get up anyway. So, whatcha doin?"

"I hope you do not mind but, I thought I would make you breakfast to thank you for last night."

"Thanks Ziva but, what do you need to thank me for?"

Pausing her search for something edible in Tony's kitchen, Ziva turns around to face him.

"For not freaking out when I arrived last night. For accepting Tikva, and letting us stay here. I just, I cannot thank you enough."

"Ziva I told you, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad that you're here, both of you. I mean, I was terrified when you first told me that we had a daughter, but now, after seeing her pictures and meeting her, I can't wait to get to know her."

"I cannot wait for you to spend time with her. She has a lot of your personality. And of course, your love for movies."

"She loves movies?"

"Oh yes, very much. She will pick up a movie from the shelf and bring it to me with these puppy dog eyes. I can never say no to her. We usually end up watching a movie every night at supper."

"So what's her favorite movie?"

"She loves many, especially the ones with that mystery solving dog."

"You mean Scooby Doo?"

"Yes, that is it, Scooby. She loves those movies, but the one she always goes back to is _Mulan._ It is really the only Disney princess movie I can watch multiple times."

"Wow, you know I never thought I'd see the day that Ziva David watched Disney princess movies."

"Yes well, I would do anything for her and it is her favorite."

Hearing her response, he immediately regretted his choice of words.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

She takes a deep breath before responding.

"It is, it is okay Tony. I know you did not mean it like that. I am sorry that I took your statement out of proportion."

Tony decides it would be best to drop this line of discussion so he can learn more about Tikva before she wakes up.

"So Mulan then. What's it about?"

"Well, it is about a young Chinese woman who takes her father's place in the army by disguising herself as a man and ultimately saves the entire nation of China."

"I can see why she likes it, it reminds me of you. We should watch it."

"I think she would like that Tony."

"I would like that too. So, what are you making for breakfast?"

"Well, I was hoping to make pancakes, but it seems you do not have the necessary ingredients. Actually, you do not have much food at all."

"Yeah, um, I've been meaning to do some grocery shopping. I've been spending most of my time at the office, haven't really been home much. There's a store around the corner though, I could go get stuff for breakfast. What do you want me to get?"

"Some pancake mix, strawberries, bananas, apples, and anything you may want on your pancakes."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

After he left, Ziva decided to take a quick shower before Tikva woke up and Tony got home. Now dressed and ready for the day, she picked Tikva up from her crib and carried her, along with some of her toys, to the living room then sat down on the couch to wait for Tony. Ten minutes later, he came through the door, arms laden with groceries. Setting Tikva on her play mat in the floor, Ziva gets up to help Tony carry his bags into the kitchen. She had only asked him to bring back a few items for her, so she was surprised when he showed up with twelve bags full of groceries.

"Did you clean out the store Tony?"

"Haha very funny. No, I got stuff for breakfast and figured I'd go ahead and buy food for the rest of the week so I wouldn't have to go shopping again."

"Oh, well that was very wise of you. If you would like I can start on breakfast while you put things away."

"Sounds good. Here's the pancake mix."

"Thank you. What would you like with your pancakes? I usually chop up fruit to add to mine and Tikva's. Or you could add something like chocolate chips."

"Why don't you surprise me?"

Taking Tony's suggestion to surprise him, she carefully examines everything Tony laid out for pancakes before remembering something she had brought with her, immediately coming up with a recipe that he would like. While Tony's back is turned to put away the groceries, she quickly runs to grab the desired item, bringing it back to mix it into his batter before making a healthy one for her and Tikva. Tony had just stepped out of his bedroom after taking a quick shower to find Ziva sitting their daughter down at the table and had to pause at how domestic the scene in front of him was and how right it felt. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and started again for the kitchen.

"Wow, something smells good in here."

"Have a seat Tony, I will bring you your plate."

Tony did as she asked and sat down across from Tikva as Ziva brought over his plate.

"These look amazing. What kind are they?"

"Chocolate malt."

"Where'd you get those from? I didn't have any here and I know I didn't buy any."

"I um, I had them with, from the plane."

Tony looks up at her amazed.

"You had chocolate malt balls on the plane?"

"Yes. I have been packing them with me every time I get on a plane since our little trip with the cyber terrorist."

"I – I can't believe you remembered. Thank you Ziva."

"You are very welcome Tony. Now, eat before your food gets cold."

"Yes ma'am." He jokes, giving her a mock salute.

Ziva brings over her plate and another smaller one with a cut up pancake and sits between her daughter and Tony.

"Did you sleep well last night nesicha ( _princess)_?"

Tikva turns to her mother and nods her head before picking up a bite of her pancakes.

"Do you remember meeting your daddy last night?" Ziva asks as she points to Tony.

Tikva turns to look at Tony and studies him for a moment before turning back to Ziva and nodding again, still hesitant. This time, Tony decides to speak up.

"Good morning Tikva. Your Ima told me you like to watch movies." Tikva nodded at him and he took it as his key to continue. "I like to watch movies too. Do you wanna watch one today?" Tikva nods her head enthusiastically and signals to Ziva that she has finished eating.

"Well, it seems she likes that idea. But I did not bring any of her movies. Do you have anything for her to watch?"

"Of course."

"Alright then, I will go get her cleaned up while you get the movie ready."

As soon as Ziva leaves the room, Tony runs over to the bag he had hidden away earlier and pulls out one of many new movies for his daughter. He gets it put in the DVD player just in time for them to exit the bedroom.

"Are you girls ready for a movie day?"

"What are we watching Tony?" Ziva asks as she sets Tikva down on the couch and gets comfortable.

Tony crouches down in front of Tikva, speaking as if he's telling her a huge secret.

"Well, a little birdie told me that _Mulan_ was your favorite movie," he said as he pulled out the case and watched Tikva's eyes get big, "so I thought we could watch it."

"Lan!" Tikva yells excitedly, clapping her hands.

Chuckling, Tony stands up and presses the play button. "I'll take that as a yes then." He sits down next to his daughter and soon gets comfortable. Before the movie starts, he looks over at Ziva whose eyes were glassy as she smiled at him. He smiled back, thinking how perfect this moment was before he turned back to the TV to enjoy the first of many movies with the two most important people in his life.

 _SO to ncis-loves-me for reminding me what Tony's favorite snack was!_

 **AN: Thanks to everyone who is sticking with this story! It isn't finished yet! We still have some character development coming up and, what I'm sure you've all been waiting for, finding out who kept Ziva away for so long.**

 **To my guest who wrote the long review, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review my story! Concerning Tony's emotions, we will definitely see him reacting to Ziva showing up but as for now, he's just happy to have her back and still kind of overwhelmed and in shock that she's actually there. And he's going to have a ton of questions for her that comes with some anger.**


	7. Movie Date

_**Holding Onto Hope**_

 _By wanna-be-bold_

 **Here is part one of the chapter that many of you have been waiting for!**

Ch 7

Per the request of father and daughter, the little family spent the rest of the day watching movies, only pausing to make lunch then, bringing it back to eat in front of the TV. Throughout the day, Ziva couldn't help but watch Tony and Tikva out of the corner of her eye, grateful that they were getting the chance to bond. As the hours, and the movies, passed by, so had the space between Tony and their daughter. Tikva had started out the day sitting in the middle of her parents and now she was curled up against Tony's side. When the credits of their current movie rolled, Ziva noticed her daughter nodding off and realized then that she had missed her nap time today.

"Tony." She whispered over Tikva's head, careful not to wake her.

Hearing Ziva's voice, Tony turned his head towards her, then noticed the sleeping little girl against his arm.

"I think we wore her out."

"This is the first time we have ever watched movies through her naptime. To be honest I am surprised she lasted this long." It was now nearing 7:00 pm and Ziva decided it would be best to put Tikva down for the night and make dinner. "I think I will go put her down and then I can make something for dinner if you would like."

"Ziva, you've made breakfast AND lunch today. You don't have to do all of the cooking."

"I know I do not have to but I want to. I want to do something nice for you Tony. Plus it, it gives me a sense of normalcy."

"Well okay then. I won't try to stop you anymore."

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I will just go put Tikva in her crib and I will start dinner." Ziva goes to wake up Tikva to carry her to her crib when she latches on to Tony's arm. "Nesicha, it is time to go to bed." She still doesn't respond so Tony offers to carry her into the bedroom so they can lay her down together. He gently picks Tikva up, trying not to wake her, and starts for his room. Halfway to the bedroom, Tikva stirs and looks lovingly up at Tony.

"Dada?" She says questioningly before falling back to sleep.

Tony's eyes fill with tears and a smile breaks out across his face after hearing Tikva call him dad. He continues into the bedroom and gives Tikva a kiss on the forehead before laying her in her crib. "Goodnight baby girl, daddy loves you." The tears were evident in his voice as Ziva gently laid a hand on his forearm. She whispered her own goodnight to Tikva before leading him out into the living room. Still in a daze, Tony walks straight to the couch and plops down.

"She said dad. I can't believe she called me dada. After last night I thought it would take her a lot longer to say it."

"It is wonderful feeling, yes? Hearing her call your name for the first time."

"The best. Is this how you felt when she first said mom?"

"I was a lot more emotional but, yes, it was. It was one of my happiest and proudest moments as a parent."

"I can see why. I don't have a year of parenting moments like you but uh, this is definitely my best moment so far."

Ziva took his words as a personal jab and looks down, ashamed. "Tony I know you are still upset about my staying away. I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am."

"You can't tell me how sorry you are? Ziva you were gone for two years! Two years! You were pregnant with my child and I never knew it! You gave birth to her by yourself! I missed a year of my daughter's life! Her first steps, first words, first birthday, all of the firsts that I should have been there for!" Tony's voice became more agitated as the words came out. He was doing his best to keep his volume under control since there was a sleeping one-year old in the next room. "I know when I left you said you wanted to find peace within yourself and reconcile everything that you've done, but why did it take you two years to come back? You could have at least called! 'Oh hey Tony, I know I stayed in Israel but I'm pregnant with your child, just thought you should know.' Did I not deserve that?!"

Ziva had looked up at him halfway through his tirade and chose now to speak up. "You did deserve that Tony!" Ziva's voice came out as a chocked sob. "I know you deserved that and I wanted to tell you. There were many times I found myself wondering what would happen if I just called you and told you that I was pregnant; or what you would say if I flew over here and showed up at your doorstep. Do you know how much I dreamed of hearing myself tell you that we were having a baby? Or how many times I could not sleep because I pictured the three of us as a family here in DC? It was so very difficult to stay away but I told you, I had to! They made us stay away!"

"Really? Who? Who made you stay away?!"

"Anton Pavlenko!"


	8. Why

_**Holding Onto Hope**_

 _By wanna-be-bold_

 **AN: I am SO sorry for how late this chapter is! College has been crazy this semester. On the plus side, mid-terms just ended and I am now in Fall break so I should be able to catch up on writing. Unfortunately, chapters still won't be updated very frequently. I can absolutely promise you though that I will not be abandoning this story!**

 **This chapter has a flashback that will be in italics.**

 **Ch 8**

 _Previously on Holding onto Hope:_

" _It was so very difficult to stay away but I told you, I had to! They made us stay away!"_

" _Really? Who? Who made you stay away?!"_

" _Anton Pavlenko!"_

""Pavlenko? You mean the Russian counselor Pavlenko?" Ziva just nods her head. "The same Pavlenko who worked with Sergei Mishnev who tried to kill Gibbs?!"

"Yes Tony." Tony starts shaking his head and getting up from the couch when Ziva reaches out an arm to pull him back to her. "Just, just hear me out Tony. Please."

At her "please," Tony caves and decides he should listen to her. He slowly sits down on the opposite end of his sofa. "Okay then, shoot."

"Before Ari was killed, he had been engaged to a woman named Dina Bashir."

""Yeah, no, I met her in Israel when I was looking for you."

"Well not long after she had talked to you, Dina came to me. She told me she knew that I was the one who killed Ari, not Gibbs. She also told me that Ari had a half-brother, Sergei Mishnev, who was planning to get revenge for Ari's death. She threatened me. She told me that after Sergei killed Gibbs, she would tell him who Ari's real killer was if I did not make you leave. She claimed that, because I took the man she loved away from her, I should not be allowed to be with the man I loved. I did not want to take her threat seriously at first, especially when you arrived at the house. It was so nice to just see you and spend time with you after those few months. Then, that morning you were on the video call with Gibbs she showed up at the house. That is when I knew I had to take her threat seriously. I did not want to make you leave and I certainly did not want to stay in Israel. When I first went to Israel for the summer, I really did want to clear my head and find peace over everything I had done in my past. After Dina though, I knew I had stay in Israel to protect Gibbs, and you. And everyone else at NCIS. When I got back home after you left, I could not believe what I had done. I cried myself to sleep that night for the first time since Tali died." Ziva begins to tear up so Tony reaches over to lightly rub her hand. "The next morning I awoke with a mission: I was going to track down and kill Sergei Mishnev. I went off the grid for almost two months before I was able to track him down to within a city. Before I left, I went to see Alvina."

" _Ziva, why are you doing this?" "I have to Alvi, It is the only way to protect my friends." "But Ziva." "No! I have to do this. I cannot let my actions cause harm to anyone else I care about." "But what about the baby Ziva?" "What, what baby? What are you talking about?" "Are you not pregnant?" "What? No, of course I'm…" Ziva dropped down onto the sofa in shock. "I'm late. I had not realized it until now. I have been so busy worrying about tracking down Sergei that I had not even noticed that I was late. Should, should I take a test? Where should I get one? What kind should I get? Should I go to the doctor instead? What should I do?!" Ziva's voice had quickly risen to a panic. Alvina puts a hand on Ziva's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "First of all Ziva, you need to calm down. I have a box of pregnancy tests in my bathroom. You can take those. Then you go from there. If they turn out to be positive, which it sounds like they will be, then I will take you to the doctor as soon as you're ready. Everything will be okay."_

"At that time I was already three months along. I had taken at least five at home tests, all which were positive, before going to the doctor for a final confirmation. Although I already knew it would be positive, I was still surprised, more like shocked, when she came back in with a 'congratulations.' I left her office feeling overwhelmed, and very glad that Alvina drove. I do not think I could have concentrated on anything other than this new information. At that time, I vowed to do everything I could to make myself a better person for my child. I spent the next three months trying to find peace with myself over everything I had done and tried to focus on my "I will" list. My emotions were all over the place. There were times I wanted to get on the next plane to D.C. and other times when I never wanted to come back at all. It was not until around my sixth month when my mood swings began to calm down and I finally talked to Alvina about what I should do. It was then I realized I needed to come back to DC , only it was no longer safe for me to fly and I have not been on a ship in years. I made a vow to myself that I would come back as soon as possible after I had the baby and I tried. It was about four months after I had Tikva when I got a plane ticket to DC. We were almost ready to board when a man came up to me, asking me to come with him. He said his name was Anton Pavlenko and he was a Russian Counselor. I was on alert until he told me it had to do with Ari and Sergei's mission. After he was confronted by Dina, he had flagged my name and, when it popped up that I was going to DC, he tracked me down. They took us straight from the airport and kept us there for about five months. This spring, they had received word that Sergei had been killed so they released us to go back to Beer Sheeba under protective detail. We were told not to leave there until they could confirm Sergei's death. We finally got home a month before Tikva's first birthday. I received a call on July fourth confirming that they had Sergei's body back in Russia and freed us from protective detail, making us free to travel. I booked the next available flight to DC and we were packed within twelve hours. I was so excited to get back to DC that we arrived at the airport five hours early. With three hours left until we boarded the plane, I called Gibbs and told him I was coming home and he told me he would be waiting for me when my plane landed. Our plane landed early the morning of July 10. I picked up our luggage and went to meet Gibbs. After getting re-acquainted and getting over the shock of seeing me with Tikva, he drove us back to his house. I told him that I wanted to go see you that night and he told me that he would watch Tikva for me after he got home. We got settled in while he was at NCIS. He called me when you left work and I started to prepare myself for what I wanted to say to you. By the time Gibbs got back home, I was finally ready so I hailed a cab before I could chicken out. The cab pulled up to your building and I paced outside for thirty minutes before coming up. So, I got on the elevator and minutes later I was knocking on your door. And well, you know what happens from there."

Tony was speechless after she finished talking. He had been so angry with her all this time, believing that she didn't care about him anymore when she was actually trying to protect him.

"I'm so sorry Ziva. For everything you had to go through. For not being there to help you through it. And most of all for believing you would voluntarily abandon your family here at NCIS."

"And I am sorry for making you believe that."

"It's okay. You're here now and that's what matters."

 **Plan to expect another chapter or two of this story. After this story, I am planning a prequel about Tony and Ziva's time in Israel and then a series of oneshots about their time after this story.**

 **AN: To Concerned Mommy, the reason that watching movies all day is considered "bonding" for Tony and Tikva is because of Tony's love of movies (which he gets from his mom and Tikva obviously gets from him.) Tony lives in an apartment so the only way she would be going outside to play is if they went to a park which I am sure would make a 1 year old in a completely new environment overwhelmed. Also, I obviously didn't cover every hour that they watched movies so you are free to fill in whatever you like during those hours.**


	9. Worries

**Holding Onto Hope**

 _By wanna-be-bold_

 **I can't believe I've been away from this story for so long. I kinda lost inspiration for a while but it's coming back to me. This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I expected.**

 **I should have mentioned this earlier, but Ziva arrives at Tony's apartment on July 10, 2015 (actually a Friday) so this chapter is July 12, 2015.**

 **Non-beta'd**

 **Ch 9**

 **July 12**

Ziva woke that Sunday morning to an unfamiliar yet comforting feeling. She felt relieved that she finally told Tony about everything that had happened in the two years that she was gone. As she became more awake, she realized that she and Tony had fallen asleep on the couch after their talk. They had moved and now she was laying half on top of him. At the sound of Tikva waking up drifting from the other room, Ziva slowly moved to sit up, trying to avoid jarring Tony in the process. She was almost standing when she heard his sleep-laced voice from behind her.

"Good morning."

Now standing, she stretched and turned around to face him. "Good morning Tony. I did not mean to wake you. I heard Tikva waking and was going to get her. "

Tony now heard the sounds of Tikva from the other room and stood up next to Ziva. He put a hand on her arm when she turned towards his room. "Let me."

Ziva watched Tony make his way to his room to pick up their now awake daughter. When he walked back into the living room, he had Tikva on his hip with her head laying over onto his shoulder. Tony was looking down at her, talking softly while lightly running his hand over her arm. Ziva couldn't tear her eyes away from the picture of father and daughter and felt love well up in her chest. She knew know that this is how she wanted her life to be. There was no way she could ever go back to it being just her and Tikva. She was brought out of her thoughts when Tony slowly approached, pointing at her.

"Look Tikva, there's momma. Say good morning."

"Morn momma." Tikva babbled before reaching out for Ziva.

"Good morning my little nesikha." Ziva takes her daughter from Tony, bouncing her on her hip while walking around the living room. Tony watches the scene before him: Ziva David - former Mossad assassin and NCIS Agent – is walking around his living room holding and talking to her daughter, _their_ daughter. Even though they've only been here for two days, Tony knows that he doesn't want to give this up. He knows that he still loves Ziva and now has a love he's never before experienced for the little girl who shares his DNA. He silently hopes that Ziva is going to stay in America, more specifically in DC with him, yet he doesn't want to ask her just yet, afraid of scaring her away. He's broken out of his thoughts when Ziva walks up to him after having made a lap around the living room.

"Quarter for your thoughts Tony?"

"Penny, Ziva, it's 'penny for your thoughts.'"

"Well, maybe yours are worth more."

A small smile appears on his face as he shakes his head and avoids her question. "What would you like to do today Zee-vah?"

Ziva decides to ignore the diversion to her question for now and maneuvers the squirming toddler around in her arms. "Well, I will need to go to the store and pick up some necessities for myself and Tikva. But first, this little one needs some breakfast."

She starts to set Tikva down before Tony offers to cook breakfast for them.

"That is okay Tony, I do not mind."

"I know you don't mind Ziva, but you made breakfast yesterday, let me make it today." She started to protest before Tony cut her off. "Seriously Ziva, I've got this, go relax with Tikva. I can make omelets, maybe some bacon?"

Reluctantly, Ziva caved, the thought of relaxing with her daughter for the first time in days too appealing to pass up. "That sounds good Tony, thank you." She turned as Tony ushered her out of the kitchen.

"Now go, go sit down in the living room and let me take care of everything."

20 minutes later, Tony called from the kitchen to let them know that breakfast was ready. Ziva walked in to four plates of food set out on the table, "Okay, we've got omelets, scrambled eggs, bacon, and turkey bacon. Dig in."

While they ate breakfast, they discussed their plans for the day. Ziva knew she had to do some shopping and considered taking Tikva to the park. With tomorrow being Monday and not knowing how long Ziva planned on staying, he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible so he decided to go with them. After breakfast, Tony offered to clean up while Ziva showered and bathed Tikva. When Ziva walked out with damp hair and a freshly clean toddler, Tony went into the bathroom to shower and dress quickly so they could start their day.

They stopped at the local store to pick up diapers, bath supplies, and other necessities that Ziva was running out of, having only brought a small amount with her on the plane. After making sure they bought everything on the list, they checked out and drove to the local park. Lucky for them, the park was not very crowded at this time of day so he parked as close to the entrance as possible so they could leave the diaper bag and lunch in the car. Ziva unbuckled Tikva and headed towards the playground as Tony walked behind. When they got closer, Ziva looked back at Tony who was just standing at the edge with his hands in his pockets looking lost.

"Tony. Tony!" Ziva called, finally breaking him out of the trance he appeared to be in. He looked at her but stood rooted in the same spot so Ziva called out to him again. "Tony, are you going to join us?"

"Ummm"

Sensing Tony's hesitation, Ziva started walking back to Tony, tugging on Tikva's hand as she tried to pull her mother towards the slide. She picked up Tikva and laid a hand on Tony's arm, now holding his attention that was impossible to attain moments earlier.

"What is wrong Tony? Do you not want to be at the park? Perhaps we should just go back to your apartment?"

"No, no Ziva. I, I want to be here. Trust me I do. I just, this is all so new. I don't feel like I belong here. I mean, look around. All of these families are happy and playing together and then there's me, the man who just met his daughter and has no idea what to do with her because her mother had to do everything alone and is already great at being the single parent. What if I can't be there for her like she needs me to be? I don't think I can ever be a good enough father."

Ziva was shocked at his confessional rant. She thought Tony would have doubts, but she never realized actually how much he had been doubting himself and his fathering capabilities. She looped her free arm through his and leaned against his shoulder, trying to comfort him through a small hug, then turned her face up to his. She whispered his name as a sigh.

"Tony. You belong here as much as any of the other families. You may not be close to Tikva yet, but you will be. I know you already love her and she loves you. I may have done well as a single parent, but I was never perfect and I never will be and I would much rather her have you in her life as well."

"But,"

"No Tony. You will be a great father. You already are. Now, come, play with your daughter. She likes the slides the best. If you feel overwhelmed, just follow me."

Tony looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity there. He nodded his head and Ziva unwrapped her arm from his before grabbing his hand, pulling him along. She paused for a moment to turn back to face him. "We will talk more later." Tikva was set on the ground, leading her parents to the slide she had been eyeing since their arrival. Ziva had one hand in her daughters and the other in Tony's, creating the picture of the perfect family.

Ziva took Tikva down the slide twice as Tony watched from the side before the toddler reached out to her father. "Da, slide da!" A thousand watt smile broke out across Tony's face as he picked up his daughter and took her down the slide. They took turns sliding with her and then took her to the swings before Ziva declared it was lunch time. Tony went to get the lunch and diaper bags while Ziva found a nice grassy area to sit in. Tony handed her the diaper bag and she got out the blanket, laying it down and setting down on it with Tikva. As Tony set out lunch, Ziva wiped Tikva's hands with baby wipes before feeding her her snack. When she was satisfied Tikva had a belly full, she laid her down between herself and Tony for a short nap.

Tony gazed down at her lovingly. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. She's, she's so amazing"

Ziva looks down at their daughter too "Yes she is."

When she looked up, she met Tony's eyes and suddenly found herself nervous. She glanced away before looking at him again and bringing up their conversation from earlier. "Tony, talk to me about earlier. Why are you doubting your ability as a father?"

"Think about it Ziva, look at the example I had. After my mom died, senior was never there for me. I don't have a parent figure to look up to. How am I supposed to be a good father to her?"

"I know how you feel Tony. I felt the same thing when I first found out I was pregnant. Look at my father. Look at how I was raised. I still fear that I will never be the mother that she needs me to be. There have been so many nights I have stayed awake, fearing that I will fail her because I never experienced the kind of parent I want to be for her. I have found though that it does not matter how I was raised. I love her and I always want what is best for her. Sometimes I take a step back and think to myself, 'what did I do to deserve her?' I believe she is my second chance Tony. My chance to correct everything my parents ever did, everything _I_ ever did. I learned from my father's mistakes and I believe you can too. I have faith in you."

At some point during Ziva's speech, Tony had put his hand over hers and their hands became intertwined. When they looked at each other this time, their eyes were both shining with tears.

"Thank you Ziva. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. I'm sorry that I made it sound like you had an easy life growing up, I know you didn't. I can see that you're a wonderful mother to Tikva. I hope that I can be as good of a parent as you are."

Ziva slightly nodded, reaching her free hand up to wipe her eyes. They looked down to see their daughter waking up and Tony took his free hand and ran it over Tikva's hair. They were both tired after their talk so they decided to pack the car up and go back to Tony's and order take-out for dinner. They were sitting in the floor playing with Tikva when Tony heard his phone start ringing. Checking the ID, he saw it was Gibbs and crossed his fingers that he wasn't being called in.

"Boss?"

" _Take the week off DiNozzo. Spend time with your girls, it's precious."_

Never much of a conversation maker, Gibbs ended the call then, leaving Tony speechless.

"What did Gibbs have to say?"

"He uh, he told me to take the week off. Spend time with you and Tikva."

"That was very nice of him to do, yes?"

"Yeah. A very un-Gibbs thing to do."

"He may have a hard exterior Tony, but he knows how important it is to spend time with the people you lo – care about."

Tony noticed her little slip but thought it best not to point it out.

"So Ziva, how do you think we should spend this newly freed week?"

"Well, I know that tonight I want to get this little one into bed and tomorrow I want to sleep as late as our daughter will let me."

"I love hearing you say that."

"Say what?"

"Our daughter. It's kinda hard to believe. I don't think it's completely sunk in yet."

"Well Tony, to help it 'sink in' as you say, would you like to help me put our daughter to sleep?"

"Of course." Tony said as he stood up, helping Ziva up as she went, then leaning down to pick up Tikva. They both kissed her head and told her they love her as Tony laid her down. "Well, let me just grab my clothes and I'll head out to the couch."

"Tony, I do not feel right kicking you out of your bed again. Let me sleep on the couch tonight so you can have your bed back."

"You're not kicking me out Ziva, I'm offering. I would feel bad for making you sleep on the couch."

"Like you just said, you are not making me, I am offering. We could trade out every other night, it is only fair."

Tony started to suggest they both just sleep in the bed since they've done it before but decided it was too early and he didn't want to risk scaring her away. He caved at her offer, knowing Ziva was just as stubborn as he was and would not back down. "Fine. Do you want me to move Tikva in there with you?"

"Do you not want her in here Tony?"

"Yes. No. Ugh, she's fine Ziva. I just thought maybe you would want to have her in there with you."

"It is okay Tony. She is your daughter too. I trust you to take care of her if she wakes?"

"Of course."

Ziva reached a hand up to his face and kissed his cheek, the moment bringing flashbacks of a post-Somalia men's room discussion to both parties. "Good night Tony. Sweet dreams."

"Good night Ziva." Tony lay awake for another half-hour that night listening to the sounds his daughter made in her sleep and thinking about how lucky he was to have the opportunity to be her father.

 _Nesikha – Princess_

 **I started writing this chapter Jan 5, 2016 – the day MW announces his departure from NCIS. DiNozzo's departure will eventually be incorporated into the one-shots following this story.**

 **Thanks again for all my lovely reviewers! I love hearing your thoughts. Always thanks to faithful reviewer Debbie, you're awesome!**

 **Sue Ann, I actually have spent a lot of time around children (I worked 6 years in a nursery but I am not a parent so I know that's not the same) but I didn't think about Tikva's energy level so I thank you for pointing that out. Let's say that they started watching movies at 10 am after they had breakfast and Tikva had a lot of play time and they only watched 3 movies. I hope this makes more since for a 1 year old. If not, I apologize and ask you to tell me what would be more logical.**


	10. Stay

**Holding Onto Hope**

 _By wanna-be-bold_

 _ **I can't apologize enough for how late this chapter is! I had the smart idea of taking two law classes this semester…. But, finally, here it is:**_

 **This is the last chapter for this part of the story! I will be writing a collection of one-shots that follow this story. I can't promise how long it will take because of the school semester but there will be one so be on the lookout. If you have any ideas for the one-shots, please send them to me!**

 **Because this chapter covers a whole week, it's a little different (and longer) than my others. (dialogue enters on Sunday)**

 _ **This chapter non-beta'd**_

 **Ch 10**

 **Monday, July 13 - Sunday, July 19**

Tony and Ziva spent his week off getting reacquainted with each other and figuring out how to be a family.

 _ **Monday**_

Monday was spent around the house. Tony answered calls from McGee and Abby that morning, assuring them that he was okay and giving them the well-practiced excuse that his dad had called needing his help and he was going to spend a few days with him. Because of Tony's worries yesterday, Ziva took her time to go over everything Tikva liked and taught Tony the basics of how to take care of her.

 _ **Tuesday**_

They had dinner with Gibbs Tuesday night and watched amazed as "boss" Gibbs transformed into "Grandpa" Gibbs. He also surprised them with a rocking horse for his surrogate grand-daughter that he had started working on the night Ziva arrived. At the end of the night Tikva didn't want to part with Gibbs so he promised to come see her and bring the rocking horse that would not fit in Tony's small car.

 _ **Wednesday**_

Wednesday morning, they decided that they wanted to get away from DC, to be able to spend time as a new found family without interruptions, so they planned to take an overnight trip to the beach. They concluded that they didn't want to travel very far and, after some research and discussion, they agreed on Lewes, Delaware. It was a small historic town with a calm beach and close to nature trails, only about 2 and a half hours from DC. They booked a one-night stay at a Bed and Breakfast and rented a full-size sedan to make their drive more comfortable. When Ziva commented that she did not bring any clothes suitable for the beach, Tony decided that would be the perfect time to take the mother and daughter shopping. Ziva was hesitant at the thought of shopping for a bathing suit at first. While it had been a year since having her daughter and the evidence from her capture in Somalia had almost completely faded, she still found that she was self-conscious at times. She had always worn a one-piece and cover-up when she took Tikva to the beach. Tony had sensed her hesitance and, once he knew what was wrong, reassured her, telling her that everything about her body that she was insecure about only made her a stronger, better person and that she was perfect the way she was. These words from Tony gave her the encouragement she didn't know she needed and led her to buy matching one-piece swimsuits for her and Tikva. When Tony decided that he needed a new pair of trunks, she hurriedly tried on a two-piece that she deemed appropriate and hoped she had the courage to wear. After they purchased the swimwear, beach clothes for the girls, and some snacks for along the road, they arrived back at Tony's to pack and get bed early so they could make the most out of their day tomorrow.

 _ **Thursday**_

They left DC bright and early Thursday morning. Tikva was sleeping peacefully in the back seat as her parents talked quietly in the front between sneaking glances back. When they arrived in Lewes it was too early to check in, so they decided to go for a walk in Cape Henlopen State Park to pass the time. By the time they finished the loop, it was right at lunch time and they still had another hour before they were able to check-in. Ziva suggested they should go the Dairy Queen they had passed along the way and then ask around for the best local restaurant for dinner. After lunch, they drove to the Bed & Breakfast. Ziva got Tikva and a couple small bags out of the car and went to check in while Tony parked and gathered the rest of the bags. They were staying in a room on the second floor with two queen beds and were lucky enough to have their own bathroom. Now that they were in their room, Tony had the patience of a child, wanting to change and go to the beach at that moment. Ziva, on the other hand, reminded him that they should wait an hour after eating before getting in the water to which Tony responded that rule was meant for pools, not the beach. Both strong-willed and stubborn, they went back and forth on the time they should wait before agreeing to split the difference at 30 minutes. Tony went into the bathroom to change while Ziva got Tikva ready. When he came out, Ziva was starting to lather sunscreen on Tikva who was already dressed in a purple suit with a ruffled skirt, a floppy hat with a yellow flower on it and sunglasses were sitting next to her on the bed. Tony commented on how cute she looked and told Ziva he could finish the sunscreen if she wanted to get changed. Ziva took him up on the offer and grabbed her bag, still not sure if she felt like wearing the two piece. She came out 15 minutes later wearing a sundress and sandals and started to pack up a beach bag before realizing that Tony already had it packed. Just to be safe, she double checked the bag and saw that Tony had packed everything from snacks to the baby sunscreen and she only had to add the sunscreen for herself and Tony. Although it was a short distance to the beach, they decided to drive because they planned to stay there for most of the day and knew they would be too tired later to make the trip back with their bags and a most-likely sleeping toddler. When they got to the beach, Ziva gathered their beach towels and sand toys while Tony carried Tikva and their beach bag. The beach was quiet, only a few locals were there, so they had most of it to themselves and were able to find the perfect spot – close enough to the water where they could still see their things from the ocean yet far enough away so the water couldn't reach them when they were sitting. After they got towels laid out, Tony sat Tikva down and discarded his t-shirt while Ziva took off her sundress, revealing a deep purple bikini. Tony's eyes lingered while she was facing away from him. Her physique was the same as the last time he saw her in a bikini when they were in California, the only things different about her appearance were the stretch marks which showed evidence of carrying their daughter and a few scars from Somalia, neither of which he would change because they made her the wonderful person she was today. He quickly averted his eyes when he realized she was turning around. He stalled when she asked him to put sunscreen on her back but quickly recovered and did as she asked before she turned him around to repeat the favor. At his protest because of having "Italian skin," she reminded him that she was wearing it too and they were going to be outside for most of the day. Her persuasion finally worked and he jumped at the cool touch of the sunscreen and her hands on his back. They spent their day at the beach building sandcastles and playing in the water. Because they wanted to see the sunset while sitting on the beach, they decided to pack up and go eat dinner, then be back at the beach by 8:00 pm. They put their clothes on over their swimwear, packed up the car, and headed to a restaurant that had been recommended to them earlier in the day. At the end of the day, Tony and Ziva sat at the edge of the ocean with Tikva sitting between them, watching with amusement as she splashed around and giggled as the water tickled her feet. As Tikva started getting sleepy, Ziva sat her on her lap and scooted closer to Tony who put his arm around Ziva's shoulder. The family sat there watching the sky change colors as the sun was setting. At 8:30, just after the sun had set, they drove back to the B&B to lay Tikva down and got ready for bed themselves. Since it was still early, Tony suggested they watch a movie on TV. So they wouldn't disturb Tikva who was sleeping on Ziva's bed, Ziva laid pillows around her so she wouldn't roll over and sat next to Tony who had pillows propped against his headboard. Worn out from their family day, they fell asleep half-way through the movie.

 _ **Friday**_

They woke up Friday morning leaning against each other with Ziva's head on Tony's shoulder and his head on top of hers. Even though it had been two years since they woke up in the same bed, they found it to be more natural than awkward. After getting everything packed the family went down to load the car before eating breakfast and checking out. Not wanting to leave yet, they drove back to the beach and decided to take a walk along the shore. They left Lewes at noon and stopped just outside of town for lunch before getting back on the road to Tony's. Tony dropped Ziva and Tikva off at his apartment and unloaded the car before taking the rental car back. On his way home, he realized Ziva had never told him how long she planned to stay in DC and decided he was going to ask her when he got home. The sight that greeted him at home made him forget his plan. When he walked in, Ziva was dancing around the room with Tikva, singing to her in Hebrew. He watched mother and daughter until the end of that song before Ziva realized he was there and smiled shyly at him. That evening, they had dinner and then danced around the house with Tikva and, after putting their daughter to bed, each other before going to bed themselves.

 _ **Saturday**_

Saturday morning, the family slept in until 10:00 am to rest up from their vacation. That afternoon, Gibbs stopped by to bring Tikva's rocking horse and other small wooden toys he had spent the week working on. When she wasn't playing with her toys, she was playing with Gibbs, catching up for the days she hadn't seen him. He accepted Ziva's invitation to stay for dinner and listened intently as Tony and Ziva talked about their trip to the beach. That night after putting Tikva to bed, he kissed Ziva on the forehead and clapped Tony on the back before walking out the door, thankful for this family and the second chance it appeared they all were being granted.

 _ **Sunday**_

Sunday morning, Tony woke up to the sound of Ziva laughing and realized Tikva was on the bed with him, trying to wake him up by poking his chest and playing with his ears.

"Well good morning to you too sweetheart." He picked her up from his side and sat her on his chest before he started tickling her belly, making Tikva erupt in giggles, followed by both of her parents. Tony sat up to make room as Ziva walked over to sit next to him.

"So Tony, what would you like to do today?"

"How about, we take this one to the park and have a picnic for lunch?"

"That sounds like a fabulous idea. I will make a quick breakfast while you shower, then I will get her ready to go."

Tony walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later right as Ziva was putting plates of eggs and bread on the table. Breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence. As Ziva got up get Tikva ready, Tony cleared the plates and packed a cooler with their lunch. Ziva came out of the bedroom minutes later with Tikva on her hip and her bag on the other shoulder.

"So, you girls ready to go?"

"Almost, I cannot find her blanket though."

Tony holds up the hand not carrying the cooler, "Got it right here."

"Thank you Tony." Ziva let out a sigh of relief, giving him a peck on the cheek as she walked past to open the door. She turned around when she didn't hear him behind her to see him frozen in place with his mouth slightly open in shock and smirked. "Coming Tony?"

Hearing his name broke him out of the daze. "Huh? Oh, uh. Yeah, yeah right behind you."

He grabbed the bag off of her shoulder and followed her down the stairs. After getting everything and everyone in the car, they made the short drive to the park where they took turns taking Tikva on the slides and pushing her in the baby swing. When Tikva started becoming tired, Tony went to the car to get out both bags, one which contained Tikva's toys and blanket and the other holding their lunch. They set up on the large picnic blanket and began eating, then laid Tikva down on her smaller blanket when she was full. When they left the park, they made a stop at the store before going home.

Later that evening after they put Tikva to bed, Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch when he decided to bring up the subject that had been on his mind since Friday night.

"Hey Ziva."

She turned toward him at the sound of his voice and hummed.

"There's been something I've been wanting, no, needing to ask you and I hope you have a response for it."

Curious, she tilted her head to the side. "Okay. What is it Tony?"

"How long are you and Tikva staying? Is this like a vacation for you? Are you planning on moving back? I need to know."

Not expecting that straight-forward of a question, Ziva stared at him, opening and closing her mouth at a loss for words. "Well Tony I…"

At her hesitated response, he feared the worse and sagged back against the couch. "Listen Ziva, I really want you to stay. I mean, if you don't want to it's okay, I understand. I won't be happy about it but it's your decision and I…"

She had been thinking of how to finish her answer and, after the thoughts she was having ended, realized Tony was rambling on about understanding and it being her decision. After calling his name several times to get him to stop talking, she came up with the only solution she could think of that was a sure way to shut him up. She leaned across the couch and touched her lips to his, effectively ending his rant. She pulled away too soon for his taste and rested her forehead against his.

"You never let me finish. I was going to say that, we are staying. I do not know if I ever planned to go back to Israel. After being here this week, seeing you and Tikva together, and us and Gibbs, I know that I cannot go back. My home is here, In America. With you and Tikva and Gibbs. And hopefully one day, the rest of the team too."

Still in shock from her kiss, Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, you're saying you're staying? Like, here in DC?"

"Yes Tony, here in DC." She answered, chuckling.

"Ziva David, that is the best news I've heard in years." Their foreheads still touching, he leaned up to peck her on the lips. This time when they pulled apart, Ziva pulled herself up to sit next to him with her head on his shoulder. "So, you mentioned the team. Have you thought about when you're gonna tell them you're back? And, you know, have a baby."

"Honestly I had not thought that far."

"Well, why don't we tell them tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?!"

"Well yeah. I mean, I'll be going back to work after a week off and Abby'll probably be all over me wanting to know where I was and how I was. And besides, Gibbs already knows."

"I don't know Tony."

"Why are you so afraid of seeing them again Ziva?"

She sat up this time and looked at him. "Because Tony, I left! I just left them without a word! I mean, I said goodbye to you in Israel and I called Gibbs that night after you left but I never contacted any of the others! I never told them why I was staying. And I was away for two years! They must hate me now, or at least think that I hate them."

"Ziva that's not true, they don't hate you. They could never hate you. Besides, I explained it to Abby and Tim one night about a week after I got back. Abby was pretty upset, didn't understand how I could just leave you there. And Tim, well he was going back and forth checking on Abby and I so much I don't think I ever asked him how he was dealing with it. I think he confided in Jimmy most of the time. And then of course there's Ducky who caught me talking to myself on the autopsy tables more times than I like to count. Trust me when I tell you, that no matter what, they still care about you, You're still family to all of them and they would love to see you again and know that you're home. Besides, you can't hide from them forever."

Teary-eyed from his little speech, Ziva couldn't help but chuckle at the truth in the last part. "That is true. Abby would get suspicious about you sooner or later and have McGee do some tech thing to find out what was going on."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, Tony. That is a yes. We shall see them tomorrow. Should we come visit you at lunch?"

"That sounds like a plan to me. I can come downstairs to meet you when you arrive and surprise Abby and McGee in the lab before going to see Ducky and Jimmy?"

"I believe that will work."

"Okay then, it's a plan." Ziva nodded her head in silent agreement and yawned, making Tony look at the clock and realize that it was almost 1 a.m. "Well Miss David, I believe it is bed time." Tony got off the couch and grabbed Ziva's hands to pull her up. The late hour hit her hard and she was leaning against Tony for support as he walked her to the bed, now thankful they had already changed into pajamas. He eased her down onto the bed and tucked her in before pressing a kiss to her forehead and whispering goodnight in her hair. When he turned around to leave, he felt her hand loosely grabbing his wrist and paused when she called out for him to stay. At his puzzled look, she explained the best she could in her sleepy state.

"We have been here for a week. We are adults. I think we can share a bed together. Besides, the couch cannot be good for your back."

He hesitated for a moment until he heard her whispered "please" which he just couldn't resist. "Okay." She let go of his hand and he went to whisper goodnight to Tikva who was sleeping in her porta-crib before going over to the other side of the bed and laying down. At some point before he fell asleep, Ziva had gravitated toward him and was cuddled up to his side. His last coherent thought of the night was that this was the perfect start to a new chapter in his life.

 **Information about Lewes, DE came from: . #step7 ; search?q=sunset+in+Lewes+DE%2C+July+16%2C+2015 &rlz=1C1CHFX_enUS603US604&oq=sunset+in+Lewes+DE%2C+July+16%2C+2015&aqs=chrome..69i57.22457j0j1&sourceid=chrome&es_sm=93&ie=UTF-8**

 **Time to hear from all of you! As I write my next part in the series (one-shots), I need to come up with a name for it! Please reply with your suggestions! I'll be keeping with the same theme, so it needs to follow Holding Onto** **.** **Whoever's I like best will have a character in the series named after them, so make sure to include your name in the reply!**


End file.
